jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Drake
Background Tim Drake is the son of Jack & Janet Drake. His family comes from the same social class as the Waynes & the Kanes. Since he was a child, he has exhibited genius level intellect, allowing him to always be the top of his class. At 9, his mother died while her & her father were on vacation after being targeted by a random criminal. His father survived the attack but became a paraplegic, leaving Tim to help care for him. Eventually, his dad remarried to his physical therapist, Dana Winters when Tim was 11. His father's injury was bad for bis businesses & they began to suffer greatly. He was pushed to sell his banks but refused. They eventually sent Captain Boomerang to assassinate to get control of his business. Tim watched his father shoot the assassin but sadly, he was then sad resulting in his death. Dana was so traumatized that she ended up in a clinic for psychological treatment. Tim being the smart man he is was able to put Dana's name on things & got a small apartment for himself. After having deduced (years ago) that Bruce & Dick were Batman & Robin (now Nightwing), he went to Wayne Manor to officially meet him. Tim recognized that Bruce was losing himself after Jason's death & wanted to be his new moral compass. After proving his worth, Tim became the new Robin but took up the mantle of Red Robin shortly after. Tim was able to keep up his charade of living alone for some months before the World's Greatest Detective figured out the truth. Bruce offered to adopt Tim & pay for his stepmother's bills. Tim accepted the offer & officially became Bruce Wayne's son at 13. Around this time, he had also joined the Titans. Missing data. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Adopted father. When he was 12, he was adopted by Bruce at 35 after his parents was killed. Dick Grayson: Adopted brother. Due to Jason’s death, Dick has been very protective of Tim & made sure they he was a big brother to him. They’re very similar as they both are smart, friendly, respectful, good leaders & naturally giving. Jason Todd: Adopted brother. They didn’t meet until Jason was resurrected & came out as the Red Hood at 21. He felt replaced & fought him when they met. He bullies him but is protective cause he believes he’s the only one who can. Damian al Ghul: Adopted brother. While Tim was nice when they first met, Damian tried to stab him. Later he put Damian in the hospital after besting him in a fight. Now they’re considered rivals that tolerate each other. Cassandra Cain: Adopted sister & best friend. Christopher Kent: Best friend & brother in law. Romantic Relationships Cassandra Sandsmark: Shortly after Cassie joined the Titans, they began dating at 14. They eventually lost their virginities to each other 3 months later on Valentine’s Day. Being on the team was great for them as they got a long well & got to spend a lot of time together. However, Tim was not allowed to tell her his identity because of Bruce. Things started to eventually become strained as Tim began spending a lot of time with his new friend, Stephanie aka Spoiler. A week after their 2 year anniversary, Tim broke up with Cassie as he felt he was being a good boyfriend to her. After breaking up with Steph, Tim spent more time with the Titans & at Mount Justice. Him & Cassie became friends again & really just friends, even though they had kissed twice. After being single for over a year, they decided to date again as they were more mature now at 21. Things were much better between them & more trusting. He eventually told her his identity & she even came over to the Manor, which was slightly awkward as her & Stephanie do not like one another. However, the relationship came to an end after 3 & a half years as Tim didn’t see the relationship going the long haul. Stephanie Brown: Tim & Stephanie had met at 15 while he was with Cassie & had formed a close relationship. He was training her, helping her get intel on her dad & trying to get her to become part of the Bat Family. They had flirted but never cross the line of doing anything physical. After he broke up with Cassie, they had sex. They started a friends with benefits thing that turned into a relationship after 3 months. They spent a lot of time together as Bruce had taken Stephanie in so she was also living part time in Wayne Manor along with Tim. This also allowed them to know each others’ identities which Cassie was pissed about when she heard. After dating for almost 3 years, Stephanie was pregnant at 19. However, she suffered a miscarriage at 2 months. The miscarriage had ruined them & eventually led to their break up 3 months later after together for 3 years. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Genius Level Intellect * Acrobatics * Stealth * Acrobatics * Computer Hacking * Computer Operation * Weaponry * Throwing * Investigation * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * Escapology * Multilingualism: Tim is fluent in English & German; proficient in Spanish, Hong Kong Cantonese & Russian; & knows small amounts of French. Trivia * Tim was only Robin for 2 months before becoming Red Robin. Both him & Bruce felt it was wrong to Jason's memory. * He is an Atheist. * Tim has shown genius level intellect in areas of business management, criminology, technology & mechanical engineering. * Bruce believes that Tim could pass him as the World's Greatest Detective with time. * He's a bit of a control freak & likes to know the aspects of anything he is included. Notes * Tim's origin mostly follows DC Rebirth reboot of DC Comics. * In Robin ''v4, 132 (December 2007), Captain Boomerang is also the one to kill Jackson Drake. * The World's Greatest Detective quote is from ''Batman #617 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Genius Level Intellect